


Movie Night

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Roman and Logan get into a disagreement about what to watch for movie night.  Logan's insecurities begin to bubble to the surface and Virgil wants nothing more than to help him.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot that got away from me. Angsty-ish! Comments always appreciated ♥

“You’re kidding right?” Roman asks exasperatedly dropping onto the couch. He covers his eyes and drops his head to Patton’s lap, “It sounds sooooo boring.”

“You were permitted to choose last time in the understanding that I would be permitted to select this time,” Logan replies calmly, DVD in hand. He stands to the side of the couch and in between the TV and Roman. He wouldn’t be persuaded into watching another musical. But he also didn’t want to lose his temper…become violent like he had when he’d thrown that card at Roman. He looked down at the movie in his hands. This is his favorite and this is the agreement. Besides, he’d told Virgil it's the best movie ever made and Virgil seemed interested. His eyes flicker back to the couch where he notices Virgil’s not. Perhaps he’d read Virgil’s reaction incorrectly. Perhaps, like Patton and Roman, he was just placating him.

“Well, Logan’s right, Roman,” Patton says noticing Logan’s silence. He didn’t want him to feel bad. “And maybe the Melon Guys…”

“Enron,” Logan mindlessly corrects.

“Right, lemon,” Patton continues patting Roman on the head, “Guys are super interesting! Sure, there won’t be any singing but maybe they’ll be a cute guy you can watch hm?”

Roman whines. “Oh, perhaps you’re right,” he groans sitting up, “Go ahead Nerd City, put in your unenjoyable movie. But be warned, if there is not at least one cute guy I will…”

“Can you not?”

Roman jumps slightly as Virgil appears on the couch, Logan seeing his friend and beaming. Perhaps he isn’t placating him.

Virgil sits on the farthest side of the couch rolling his eyes slightly. He was going to ditch. Honestly, after suffering through the last one he was sure he’d rather not partake in this weekly “family” time as Patton put it. But Logan had been so excited about his film. Virgil remembers how his face lit up and he all but ruined the whole thing when Virgil mentioned he was slightly interested. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared so much, but recently, he found making Logan smile or excited made him feel like he was floating on cloud nine. Sure, watching a movie about a company was probably something he would never choose to do by himself but it’s worth doing to make Logan feel supported. Something he confided in Virgil he wasn’t feeling from Thomas or the other sides.

Roman sits up and huffily crosses his arms. “Oh you’re taking his side? Come on Sally Sullen. I’d even vote with you to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas!”

Virgil’s eyes cut to Logan, uneasily holding the DVD. He’d never force his opinion on Virgil, he’d make it known, but unlike Roman knew when to stop. Virgil had picked up on his overall uneasiness in everything concerning all 4 of them or him and Roman. After his last violent outburst, he’d really forced himself to be cautious around them. Virgil had brought it up to Patton who of course noticed but assured him that Logan would find his way back to his normal self.

“Come on Patton! You do love Zero! And This is Halloween is such a fun song to sing!” Roman exclaims jumping to his feet, “You love dogs and singing.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong!” Patton replies standing and clapping, “I do love both of those things almost as much as I love the three of you! Nightmare Before Christmas is Virgil’s favorite…”

“Why is this even up for debate?” Virgil asks looking back at Roman, “You made a deal, right? Logan sat through your movie and now we’ll sit through his.”

“It is…alright,” Logan sighs putting his hand up. His voice is calm, like it usually is, his blue eyes carefully examining each one of them. “I misunderstood the implications that our choices were open to debate. As much as I enjoy a debate, I am not in the mood for one tonight.”

Roman turns and looks at him, his eyes thinning. “You’re going to let us watch what we want?”

“I am not your parent, nor am I Thomas. I cannot force you to do anything,” Logan replies.

“Sure doesn’t stop you from trying,” Roman retorts with a shrug before turning back to Patton, “Let’s watch Frozen instead! I’ll even let you sing Elsa this time around.”

“Oh! I do love Elsa…”

“We’re not watching Frozen or the Nightmare Before Christmas,” Virgil growls louder than he’d anticipated. The three of them stop to look at him. “It’s Logan’s week, Roman, and it’s shitty as fuck for you to try to scheme your way around it.”

“Language, kiddo,” Patton says softly, “I’m su…”

“Look, I get it. You like control and use your charm to easily sway Patton,” Virgil continues even though he feels bad for talking over Patton, “But…it’s messed up.”

“Oh, like you have any right to talk,” Roman tsks motioning towards Logan, “I see how you’ve wrapped him around your little finger. Letting the nerd think there’s a chance for storybook romance! Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much time you two spend together and how much more of a “team” you act to be when Thomas has an issue!”

“I am not wrapped around anyone’s finger,” Logan interjects making Roman roll his eyes.

“Please, Logan. You all but light up any time tall, dark, and creepy over there comes into the room. Not to mention you work overtime to come up with logical excuses as to why his anxiety is helping Thomas,” Roman says, “And so what if I talk to Patton first?! We’re the most alike and he’s understanding. You two are…gloomy Guses!”

“Gloomy? I am not gloomy. I am honest, factual. It is not my fault that your head is always in day dream mode,” Logan argues crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I am not working hard to combat Virgil’s anxiety. I am working overtime to combat you.”

“Preposterous!” Roman huffs, “Thomas needs creativity.”

“Creativity, yes. But you are out of control and I am the one who constantly has to remind Thomas of his limitations, his duties as a friend and family member. Suggesting to him that he needed to go on a month-long vacation—which he cannot afford—to sky dive with some famous person is the antithesis of what he needs to be doing! Yes, Virgil and I have been in agreement because you are acting like…” Logan stops. He can feel his anger building inside of him, like a fire burning through him. He doesn’t want to escalate like last time. He thinks back to his research, to his talks with Virgil. He has to calm himself and remove himself from the situation. He takes a couple deep breaths, trying to find his center. He drops his arms and gently fixes his tie. To think, this all started because he wanted to impress Virgil…to share something with his friend that brought him immense joy. He looks back at Roman who’s standing defensively, ready for his angry retaliation but Logan won’t do that again. As much as they fight, they’re family and Logan doesn’t want to hurt Roman again. “Roman, I do not have the energy for this anymore. You can watch whatever you choose. I forfeit my monthly contribution to movie night.”

“We don’t want you doing that!” Patton says moving in between the two warring sides. He doesn’t know how to help them. They always fight, over everything, big and small. “Logan, you’re part…”

Logan hands the DVD to Virgil before disappearing making Patton whimper. Virgil bites his bottom lip. He thought he was helping by standing up for Logan, but maybe all he’d managed to do was put gasoline on the flames?

“Well, if he wants to have a temper tantrum he can do that in his room,” Roman replies a false bravado to his voice.

Virgil glares at him. “You don’t care about anyone but you, do you?” The DVD’s warm in his hand and it makes him angry at Roman. Logan was excited for this just as Roman was excited for last week’s. Sure, Logan didn’t jump for joy upon realizing their movie selection but he didn’t fight it. In fact, he sat quietly on the couch. Virgil hoped he would start his running commentary on inconsistencies, but it never came.

Roman collapses back onto the couch, slinging his legs across all three cushions. He shrugs at Virgil. “I care. He’s just being a big baby.”

“If you cared, you would’ve noticed how he is around you. How cautious he’s been for months, how concerned with hurting you again he is,” Virgil spits unable to keep Logan’s secrets from exploding from him, “You would remember how many arguments you’ve won against him since he threw that stupid paper ball…”

“Good, he was being a Neanderthal,” Roman replies, “He needs to police that anger of his.”

“Roman…” Patton tries, “Virgil’s brought up a good point. I know you care but…”

“Uggggh, it is not this deep,” Roman says, “I didn’t want to watch his boring movie. It’s got nothing else to do with anything else. And, Boy Who Sulked, you are making everything bigger than it has to be. Just…go make out with him or something.”

Patton looks sadly at Virgil who’s face is contorting in even more anger. “Roman, stop,” he says authoritatively, “This is turning into a big ol’ mess. I want to watch the melon guys movie so we need to have the whole family! Virgil, could you maybe talk to Logan? Convince him to come watch with us?”

“Pat…”

“Please? Family movie night is my favorite night,” Patton begs, clasping his hands together. “I’ll talk to Roman.”

Virgil does want to check on Logan so he agrees disappearing and reappearing in Logan’s room. Logan’s sitting at his desk writing frantically. Virgil clears his throat and Logan’s pencil stops. “Patton wants to watch Enron and so do I. That’s three to one,” Virgil says taking a step closer, “Roman’s outvoted.”

“I’d rather not partake,” Logan replies sternly, clearing his throat, not turning around, “Thank you anyway, Virgil.”

“C’mon L,” Virgil tries again, taking another step now right behind Logan’s sitting frame, “You know it’ll piss Roman off.”

“Which is precisely why I do not want to participate,” Logan says his voice lacking the sternness it had, “I do not want to inspire another argument. I do not want my anger to harm someone else.”

Virgil bites this inside of his mouth. “You know you’re not as angry and violent as you think you are.” He reaches his hand out and touches Logan’s shoulder.

Logan jumps slightly turning his face to look at the darker side. Virgil’s face is soft, understanding, nonjudgmental and Logan sighs, his blue eyes dropping to the ground. “I-I feel such fury sometimes, particularly with Roman. I know we…fight, we have continually fought. But this is dissimilar. He has not changed, I have, and I am afraid to harm him or Patton…or you.”

Virgil finds himself squatting, grabbing Logan’s face. “It’s ok to be angry. Roman’s irritating as fuck and he fights with you because…your views on everything are so different.” Virgil can see the fear and insecurity and he hates that Logan feels this way. That he’s so afraid of himself he’d rather hide away so no one else is hurt. “What if you and I have a signal? When you’re feeling overwhelmed by your anger you just show me the signal and I’ll bring you here.”

Logan shakes his head, tears beginning to drip down his face. “What if I hurt you?”

“I’m stronger than you,” Virgil supplies with a shrug, “I can handle you, even at your angriest.” Virgil rubs his face, smearing the tears with his palms. “I used to hang with Insanity and Deceit remember?” Logan nods as Virgil uses his hoodie to dry his cheeks.

“Just like you calm me when my anxiety’s too much…I can do the same when your anger’s too much,” Virgil promises leaning forward and kissing Logan’s forehead. Their faces light up in matching blushes. Virgil surprised by his action. He normally never does anything without thinking it over. He pulls away and breaks eye contact. “Lo…I-I should’ve asked. I…” Virgil doesn’t get a chance to voice the rest of his insecurities before Logan’s kissing him, his own arms wrapped around him. They aren’t perfect, both of them probably larger messes than either would like to admit, but together…together they could be better.


End file.
